To Choose A Mother
by DemonGoddes
Summary: *FIFTH,chapter up,finnally!* Mayuka has many mommys. But when Tenchi comes to his decision she will have to come to a desicion too: which mother will she stay with? Will she stay with her father and his chosen one,or go with the other one?
1. Default Chapter

To Choose A Mother:  
Chapter 1: Memories  
Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi  
Sorry for the story starting off like this,I just had no idea how else to.  
--------------  
  
"Aww she's so cute!" said Sasami as she held baby Mayuka tight.  
  
The baby giggled as if it were a response.  
  
Sasami giggled also.  
  
Sasami played with the baby and set her on her crib.  
  
After a while,Sasami herself caught some sleep while watching the baby sleep.  
  
Soon enough the baby started crying,she was hungry.  
  
Ayeka quickly came with the bottle full of milk ready to drink.  
  
She picked the baby up,and gently pushed the bottle into her mouth.  
  
The baby couldn't drink from it and almost choke.  
  
Ayeka quickly went downstairs into Washu's lab.  
  
"Miss Washu,it is not working!" she said desperatly.  
  
Mayuka cried and cried and cried and...well cried.  
  
Washu took Mayuka on her arms and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Call Ryoko,please. Tell her to come at once!" Washu ordered Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka nodded,and as much as she didn't want to she told Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko didn't want to come but when Ayeka told her it was about Mayuka, she did.  
  
Ryoko came inside the lab followed by Ayeka.  
  
"Miss Ayeka,would you please leave us alone for a moment?" when Washu said this Ayeka raised an eyebrow.  
  
However, she bowed and left.  
  
The baby had calmed down now.  
  
"Well Ryoko,Mayuka needs a big favor from you....." Washu started speaking.  
  
"What?" Ryoko asked looking at the little baby.  
  
"It turns out Mayuka has stopped drinking from my machines."  
  
"She doesn't like it,and the food that goes to her comes out fast,so she's not eating much"  
  
"She doesn't have the strenght to drink from a bottle so..." she looked at Ryoko.  
  
"Huh? no way! You get Ayeka to do it!I wont...breast-feed the thing!" Ryoko pointed at Mayuka.  
  
"Ayeka is not able to do it.But you can. Please Ryoko,Mayuka will die if you don't..." Washu pleaded.  
  
Ryoko wanted to say no....but.....  
  
Before she knew it she was breast-feeding Mayuka.  
  
She walked sideaways holding Mayuka tight.  
  
She felt all weird inside,however she was smiling.  
  
Suddenly the door was opened and she turned in surprise it was....  
  
"Tenchi!" she almost yelled.  
  
Tenchi inmediatly blushed and looked away.  
  
The baby,surprised at Ryoko's yell started crying.  
  
"Shhh shhh...." Ryoko tried to calm the baby down.  
  
This caught Tenchi's attention.  
  
Ryoko was acting like a mother!  
  
He felt a smile form up on his lips.  
  
The baby fell asleep after a while,Ryoko covered herself up to Tenchi's surprise.  
  
"Dinner." Tenchi said,not able to remove the smile from his lips.  
  
Ryoko nodded and put Mayuka on her crib then followed Tenchi,which to her surprise "accidentally" grabbed her hand.  
--------------  
  
After a while it was nap time for Mayuka.  
  
While everyone was asleep,Ryoko came by to watch her sleep.  
  
"Oh Mayuka....I almost feel like if you were my own baby...." she said to herself.  
  
Mayuka was sleeping soundlessly,with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Someday you will be fully grown and ready to train...like I promised to myself that one day..."  
  
-----------  
  
10 years later  
~~  
  
Mayuka looked at her note book.  
  
"Identify the verbs , subject, and predicate..." she read aloud.  
  
She hated grammar....  
  
Her mind drifted off from her homework.  
  
She tought of her weird life.  
  
Mayuka had many mothers and was not like the rest,she didn't have one.  
  
There was Mommy Ryoko,Ayeka,Sasami,Kyione,Washu and Mihoshi.  
  
However she didn't think of all of them like that.  
  
She really considered Ryoko as a sister,Sasami as her best friend,Kyione,Mihoshi and Washu as aunts and Ayeka, her mother.  
  
Mommy Ayeka was her favorite.  
  
She was nice and very gentle,plus she gave her the attention a child needed from a mother.  
  
The one thing she hated about her the most was how she couldn't be around Ryoko for 3 minutes without starting a fight.  
  
She sighed and tried to concentrate in her homework.  
  
"Identify the verbs, subject, and predicate..." she looked at the sentence.  
  
"My dog eats alot because he likes it."  
  
she tought.  
  
I wonder why dad won't pick any of the girls....  
  
"Mayuka,Mayuka!" called Washu.  
  
"Yes Washu??" was her reply.  
  
"I need to do some tests on you!" Washu told her grabbing her arm.  
  
"Hey what? no wait... I haven't finished homework!" she made up an excuse.  
  
Too late...  
  
---  
5 minutes later....  
----  
  
Mayuka opened one eye.  
  
She was at the...couch!  
  
Maybe the whole thing with Washu was just a dream...  
  
Or better said, a nightmare.  
  
She looked up at the clock.  
  
5:55? She was late for training!  
  
She quickly got up and went to their usual training spot.  
  
Ryoko was sitting on the tree looking at her watch.  
  
"You're late again,Mayuka!" she scolded her.  
  
"I'm sorry,Ryoko..." Mayuka lowered her head.  
  
Ryoko dissapeared and re-appeared infront of Mayuka.  
  
"That's way cool,please teach me how to do that!" Mayuka said,exited.  
  
Ryoko smiled,and looked at her still wearing the school uniform.  
  
"When you're ready. You can't even throw energy balls yet, so...you'll have to wait" she said.  
  
Mayuka frowned.  
  
She noticed Ryoko looking at her clothing.  
  
She sweat dropped.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
Her fighting uniform started appearing from her neck down.  
  
Ryoko watched.  
  
When she was finished she muttered the word "sorry".  
  
"As if for today you'll learn how to mak energy balls...."  
  
After 5 minutes Mayuka had already learne and she even threw one at a tree,which collapsed.  
  
"Ooops..." she sweetdropped again.  
  
Ryoko laughed,and then started looking serious again.  
  
"Try to hit me." she said,challenging her.  
  
Mayuka made one and she threw it at Ryoko with all the strenght she could.  
  
It didn't even get to hit her, it slowly dematerialized when it flew through the wind.  
  
Whatever was left of it was consumed by her energy shield.  
  
Ryoko laughed again.  
  
Mayuka keep throwing them out of anger.  
  
Still none hit Ryoko.  
  
"I'm still waiting." Ryoko pointed out,standing in the same position.  
  
Out of nowhere,Mayuka pulled out alot of strenght , her eyes looked as if they were burning and that was how she felt.  
  
Her anger caused her to throw a really large and fast beam at Ryoko.  
  
This caught Ryoko by surprise.  
  
She tried to hold it with her shield but it was way too strong.  
  
It started making small holes and halfs of it came like needles at her.  
  
One hit her in her shoulder,the other at her leg and the other at her cheek.  
  
She couldn't hold the power,it blew her off .  
  
She screamed.  
  
Ryoko landed inside the lake and her head hit a rock.  
  
She was rendered unconscious (?).  
  
Mayuka wasn't thinking,she was sure she had heard Ryoko scream.  
  
When the smoke cleared up she was able to see something like a body floating on the lake.  
  
She ran, and threw herself into the lake,swiming towards the body of an unconscious Ryoko.  
  
She yelled and tought she had killed her.  
  
Mayuka saw the blood and became even more nervous.  
  
She started crying.  
  
She tried to pull her body to shore,but she was so heavy.  
  
Mayuka managed to get at least half of her body of the water.  
  
She ran inside the house.  
  
"Daddy!!!!" she shouted.  
  
Tenchi ran downstairs quickly.  
  
"What!?" he asked Mayuka.  
  
He saw how Mayuka was crying desperatly and she embraced him.  
  
"Oh daddy I've done something terrible!" Tenchi looked down at Mayuka who was speaking and he couldn't understand a thing.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked Mayuka.  
  
"At the lake..." she said and then kept crying.  
  
"You go to and get yourself dry,okay? I'll deal with your mommy." said Tenchi.  
  
He got outside to see Ryoko walking up to her hous,also wet, her head bleeding intensly and also cut.  
  
"Ryoko what happened to you?" he asked,his voice was filled with concern.  
  
Ryoko looked over,and instantly regonized the love of her life.  
  
A fully grown 26 year old man,who's hair was now long and tied up.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm okay." she said.  
  
"No your not,you're hurt,let me help you..." Tenchi helped Ryoko up to the house and made her sat at the couch.  
  
"I'll be right back..."  
  
When he did,he came with some ice rolled up in a small towell.  
  
He placed it on her head,which he noticed,wasn't severly cut.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Ryoko explained to him.  
  
"That girl's sure got something special..." she said with a smile.  
..................................................  
........................................................  
..............................................................  
FIN (for now)  
  
Next Chapter:Tenchi decides  
Tenchi tells who he loves.Mayuka has a harsh time with his decision,because someone very close to her is leaving due to his decision  
  
Depending on the reviews I will continue.  
I personally think this is stupid...but,what can I do? 


	2. Tenchi Decides

To Choose A Mother:  
Chapter:Tenchi decides  
Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi  
--------------  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko spoke about the situation of Mayuka's power.  
  
They looked like parents worrying about their child.  
  
"Tenchi,you're twenty six years old.We've been living over 10 years with you here. Don't you think its time?" Ryoko asked   
Tenchi.  
  
"Ryoko,I tought our main theme was Mayuka." Tenchi paused after he said this.  
  
She was right.  
  
He had spent 10 years with them,and he never told them who he had chosen.  
  
Ryoko got up,sighed and looked at Tenchi.  
  
"I know..but I think,enough if enough you know.I can't even bare to think now how one of us would feel when you told the other  
who'd you chosen. Since we've gotten so close to you...and each other,but you can't help it. One of us will get hurt,either you choose or not."  
  
"Ryoko,you know who I chose don't you?" said Tenchi,standing up too.  
  
"Yes...that's exactly why..." Ryoko felt silence as Tenchi pulled her close to him and gave her a hug.  
  
Ryoko felt as if she were melting.  
  
But little did they know Mayuka was watching them both from the kitchen.  
  
A tear fell from Ryoko's eye.  
  
"Oh please,Ryoko don't..." he told her.  
  
Ryoko wanted to free herself from his embrace.  
  
Just then he kissed her.  
  
Ryoko couldn't take it any longer.  
  
She teleported to her room.  
  
She threw herself into bed and wrapped her arms around herself.  
------  
  
Tenchi stood looking at the stairs.  
  
He knew where she had gone off to.  
  
Why had she gotten so upset?  
  
Then he heard a noise,and he turned.  
  
"Mayuka?" he gasped.  
  
"You picked her?" she asked,Tenchi could note anger all over her face.  
  
Tenchi slowly noded.  
  
Mayuka stomped on the floor and left.  
  
Whats with them?! Tenchi asked himself.  
  
.....................  
Morning.................  
....................  
  
Tenchi worked on the fields.  
  
"Lord Tenchi,I've brought you a snack." said Ayeka in her sweetest voice ever possible.  
  
"Thank you, Ayeka." he took the lunch box from her hands.  
  
Tenchi left the shovel on the floor and sat under the nearest tree's shadow.  
  
Ayeka sat beside him and watched him as he ate.  
  
Tenchi ate the meal rapidly and then got up.  
  
"Lord Tenchi,if you'll excuse me ,I'll go off now. I have to do my chores,unlike someone I know..." The last part was almost  
a whisper.  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes and noded, then went back to work.  
  
Ayeka started walking towards the house.  
  
She was halfway trough when she heard Tenchi's voice.  
  
"Ryoko" she heard him say.  
  
The tone of his voice...yes she knew that tone.  
  
I was the tone he used when that demon bothered him.  
  
But strange...his voice was followed by laughs from him.  
  
Not his nervous laugh...it was a happy laugh...  
  
She turned and went back to the scene.  
  
When she arrived,she saw something that she wished she had never seen.  
  
Lord Tenchi and that demon...kissing.  
  
The demon had her arms wrapped around his neck...  
  
She could clearly see Tenchi wasn't being forced into the kissing...he was kissing her back...  
  
She saw as the demon pulled Tenchi backwards on purpouse,and they fell together.  
  
Tears started falling from Ayeka's eyes.  
  
She couldn't help to look at them.  
  
He looked happy and so did she.  
  
Tears from anger,pain and agony all together.  
  
She let a small cry slip.  
  
Tenchi's eyes drifted towards that direction,since he had heard Ayeka's cry.  
  
Ryoko wondered why Tenchi had suddenly stopped kissing her.  
  
Then she looked at the direction he was looking at.  
  
She saw Ayeka's face red as a tomato.  
  
She also saw the tears that flowed from her eyes like a fountain.  
  
"How...how could you do this to me,Lord Tenchi?" she managed to ask.  
  
"Ayeka..."   
  
Tenchi approached her but she ran away.  
  
Tenchi followed her,Ryoko ran after Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka got inside first,and she went to her room.  
  
Ayeka started packing the few things she had there, then told Mihoshi to take her to Jurai.  
  
Mihoshi carried her stuff to Yagami.  
  
Ayeka closed the door to her bedroom and when she turned she found Mayuka standing right infront of her.  
  
"Mommy?Where are you going? Why were you crying?" Mayuka asked.  
  
"Oh Mayuka....you have to stop calling me that...I'm no longer your mother..." she said to her,wiping tears from her  
eyes.  
  
"What?" Mayuka was confused.  
  
"Your father has chosen somebody who's not me...therefore I'm leaving...she's your mother." Ayeka told Mayuka.  
  
"No...I don't want you to leave! You're my only mother! You're the one who's always cared for me! You're the one who's  
always treated me like a daughter besides my father!" Mayuka told her.  
  
Ayeka's heart melted, she kneeled and hugged her.  
  
"Oh,Mayuka...I'm so sorry..." she said.  
  
Mayuka held unto Ayeka tightly,and she felt tears run down her own cheek.  
  
" I don't want you to go... " Mayuka told her.  
  
Tenchi arrived and found the two hugging each other.  
  
"Goodbye..." Ayeka told Mayuka, as she got up.  
  
They both spoted Tenchi at the same time,not being able to look at him,Ayeka looked to the wall behind him.  
  
"Daddy I hate you! I hate you and Ryoko!" Mayuka said as she stomped on the floor.  
  
"Why Ryoko? She's not nice! She doesn't like me or care for me!" Mayuka asked.  
  
"What are you saying!" Tenchi glared at Ayeka,as if thinking she had driven Mayuka to believe this.  
  
"Ryoko is nice. Ryoko has cared for you, Mayuka. She's always loved you. She fed you her own milk,and you...you think she  
doesn't love you? Ryoko cares for you alot too. She thinks of you as a daughter..." Tenchi said to Mayuka.  
  
"She h- I dont want her to be my mother! I want Ayeka to!" she said pointing at Ayeka.  
  
"Mayuka you have to-" Tenchi was cut off by the slamming of Mayuka's room's door.  
  
She heard it being locked afterwards.  
  
"Mayuka..." he said annoyingly, as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away! I hate you!" he heard Mayuka yell at him from inside.  
  
Tenchi sighed,and then looked over to where Ayeka had been.  
  
She was no longer there.  
  
She found her downstairs speaking to Sasami about leaving tomorrow morning.  
  
Mihoshi had gotten out of the ship to look for Ayeka,and when she heard they were leaving tomorrow she even hugged Ayeka.  
  
"Great! Im just so tired!" Mihoshi said.  
  
She sat on the couch and turned the t.v on.  
  
Ayeka came up the stairs,and without looking at Tenchi she entered her room.  
  
Tenchi sighed once again.  
  
"I heard what Mayuka said..." Tenchi heard Ryoko's voice behind him.  
  
"Oh..." tenchi said worriedly.  
  
He was about to say something comforting but Ryoko stopped him.  
  
"I know that she hates me with all her guts now. But I understand. Tenchi,if its what she wants...,don't you think it would  
be better if she left with Ayeka?"   
  
He could notice pain in Ryoko's voice.  
  
"I'm sure she doesn't ha-" "She does." Ryoko interrupted him.  
  
Mayuka was listening to their conversation.  
  
She sighed.  
  
She didn't really hate Ryoko.  
  
Suddenly she felt a presence in her room.  
  
When she turned to face the person,she screamed.  
  
"Mayuka!" Ryoko and Tenchi both yelled.  
  
Ryoko teleported through the door and saw it.  
  
It wasn't a person it was..some sort of thing that had tentacles attached to it's back.  
  
It quickly knocked Mayuka out with one of its tentacles.  
  
"No!You let her go now!!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
The thing hit her with one of the tentacles and wrapped it around them both.  
  
The thing laughed,Ryoko could now see it was a she.  
  
"You're both mine now." it said,it's voice sounded as if there was more than one person inside it.  
  
Tenchi broke the door to open it.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
He tried to attack it with his sword but it was slapped away from his hands.  
---------------  
-----------------  
--------------  
Should I continue it? Your reviews will tell me.  
D.G 


	3. Kidnapped?Battle!

To Choose A Mother:  
Chapter:Kidnapped?Battle!  
Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi  
Note: This chapter may be disturbing to some (ex.woman kissing another woman). Also,if you are a hardcore Ayeka fan,I advice you not to read any further. This chapter  
may seem like Anti-Ayeka to some,but it is not.  
--------------  
  
Tenchi was pushed backwards by it.  
  
It laughed.  
  
"You're puny little powers make me laugh! I, Miyako, will become the ruler of the universe.With the power of   
light in my possesion!" it said,then it started laughing again.  
  
She dissapeared,leaving Tenchi on the floor.  
  
Tenchi stood up quickly.  
  
"NO! bring them back to me! Please! Ryoko! Mayuka..." Tenchi said,as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Tenchi felt Ayeka's soft hand touch his hand.  
  
"Lord Tenchi..." her voice,which sounded hurt,also sounded comforting.  
  
Tenchi touched Ayeka's hand back and took it off his back,he quickly got up,and turned to face the door.  
  
Tenchi exited the room and went looking for Ryo-ohki.  
  
When he found her he grabbed her and went running outside.  
  
He threw her into the air,without knowing where he was going or what he was doing,he got into the ship.  
  
"Ryoko..." he murmured.   
  
"Meow...?" Ryo-ohki said.  
  
"Ryo-ohki...find her...look for her." Tenchi told her.  
  
Suddenly Washu's face showed on a giantic screen before him.  
  
"Tenchi,I know what happened. But please,you must listen to me first.First of all, Ryoko was taken by a demon, a very powerful one. I dont think  
you'll be able to defeat it. Second she's been taken to another dimension. I could make a portal for you to get there..." Washu took a deep breath   
when she finished.  
  
"Thanks Little Washu...but-" Tenchi started.  
  
"There is no time,I will create the portal not too far away from you. Ryo-ohki will go trough it, but I'm afraid I can't garantee a easy way out...Tenchi be  
careful..." Washu said looking at him with concern.  
  
Tenchi was about to thank her when their communication was cut.  
  
Tenchi found himself in another ship.  
  
"Welcome,Masaki." he heard the voice of the demon tell him.  
  
He was now standing in a large room.  
  
The celling had no end(or so it seemed) and the walls were pretty far away.  
  
He saw the demon walk towards him,this time her 'tentacles' where covered with a red cape.  
  
Surprisingly,she walked right through him.  
  
He felt as if he had sunk into a pool full of ice-cold water.  
  
He shivered and quickly turned around.  
  
He saw Ryoko hanging with her head backwards in something which looked like a table.  
  
The demon ran her hands over Ryoko's body as she passed by.  
  
"Take your hands off her you demon!" Tenchi shouted with rage.  
  
He looked at Ryoko's body and to his relief,saw hat she was breathing,so she was alive.  
  
"She's beautiful,isn't she?" the demon said.  
  
The demon smiled widely with pleassure,she leant her head closer to Ryoko's face and kissed her.  
  
"Stop it!!" Tenchi yelled,he hurried towards the demon.  
  
Just when he swung the sword it dissapeared from his hands.  
  
"Huh?" he lookd around for it.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Stop it!" he yelled.  
  
He threw punches at her,but they always seemed to go right through her.  
  
The same cold sensation ran through his veins.  
  
Tenchi was very angry.  
  
Tenchi tried once again.  
  
Somehow,he was able to hit her now.  
  
He took a grip of the demon's shirt.  
  
She smiled,and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Tenchi asked angrily.  
  
"That's it. Show me your real power!" the demon shouted.  
  
So thats why she was kissing Ryoko! To make me mad! he thought.  
  
Tenchi threw her away like trash.  
  
She stopped herself from hitting the wall.  
  
"Ryoko,get rid of this pest!" Miyako ordered.  
  
Ryoko got up,her eyes red.  
  
She summoned her light sword.  
  
She quickly swung at Tenchi with it,only to meet his.  
  
Somehow it had come back to him.  
  
"Ryoko! Wake up!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
Ryoko pushed her sword against his.  
  
"Ryoko...please wake up...and help me kill this thing. After we can go home and do whatever you want. Please...wake up." he begged.  
  
Ryoko just jumped backwards.  
  
"Ryoko please!" he yelled.  
  
Ryoko quickly ran towards him swinging her sword like a maniac.  
  
Tenchi found himself in pain, as she managed to produce some cuts in his arms and legs.  
  
Their swords met each other again.  
  
Ryoko pushed hers forward.  
  
She was determined to kill him.  
  
She was far too strong for him to hold anymore.  
  
Tenchi slowly gave in,and her sword became even closer to his neck.  
  
Tenchi got an idea,and put it to work.  
  
He slowly rasied his head,and let his lips meet hers.  
  
Her eyes blinked twice from the surprise.  
  
Her eyes started coming back to normal,and they softened.  
  
"Noo!" yelled the demon with rage.  
  
She quickly pushed Ryoko out of the way easily,and picked Tenchi up by the neck of his shirt.  
  
She pushed him against the wall a couple of times.  
  
She dropped his body,which laid motionless on the floor.  
  
Tenchi's body laid unconscious.  
  
Ryoko yelled thinking the demon had killed him.  
  
She quickly flew towards it and threw a kick at her,aimed at her neck.  
  
One of the demon's 'tentacles' stretched out and tightened around her leg.  
  
"What the?" Ryoko couldn't finish what she was saying.  
  
Soon she felt herself being slammed into the wall.  
  
She teleported behind her.  
  
"Wont work with me!" Ryoko yelled,as she swung with her sword at her,cutting her 'tentacle'.  
  
It merely faded away.  
  
That seemed to hurt the demon.  
  
Ryoko laughed.  
  
"You're so weak!" Ryoko yelled at it.  
  
She shot many beams at the demon.  
  
She dodged almost all.  
  
It was breathing harshly as it kneeled.  
  
The demon smiled widely.  
  
She just knelt and waited for Ryoko to come.  
  
Ryoko was about to develop the final blow with her sword to kill her when the demon suddenly snapped her fingers and Mayuka appeared by her.  
  
She quickly grabbed Mayuka before Ryoko could do anything.  
  
"Ryoko! Please stop!," Ryoko heard Ayeka's voice yell.  
  
Ryoko stopped and realized that she was about to cut off Mayuka's head instead of the demon's.  
  
Ryoko's sword laid only a bit not too far away from Mayuka's troath.  
  
She was shaking,when the demon laughed and said: "it's either you,or her!"  
  
She grinned.  
  
Ayeka ran over to Tenchi and tried to wake him up.  
  
Miyako noticed.  
  
The demon rose from her position still holding Mayuka.  
  
Raising her hand she shot a strong force of energy at Ayeka.  
  
It seemed only like wind to Ryoko,who instantly turned to see the results.  
  
Ayeka laid there against the wall looking like a 3-D picture,only much more real.  
  
"No!Ayeka!," Ryoko felt as tears ran down her cheeks,even though she did not want to she cried.  
  
"You were merely,playing with me then? Was that it?," Ryoko asked,as she came to realize why she had been smiling earlier.  
  
Miyako nodded and let out a small laugh.  
  
"Please,you thought I was THAT weak? I was merely testing your strenght,but now that I see how weak you are, I realize I was merely loosing my time," the demon said.  
  
Ryoko sighed.  
  
she asked herself.  
  
Her sword faded away,and she took a look at Tenchi.  
  
"I'm not letting you win...You can't and you won't. Let Mayuka down and fight me with your real power," Ryoko said angrily.  
  
Ryoko's golden came from Tenchi to her.  
  
She gave her a cold glare.  
  
The demon could almost feel Ryoko's anger by now.  
  
It smiled once again.  
  
"I see," the demon said,giving a thoughtfull look at Ryoko.  
  
It threw Mayuka away and licked it's lips.  
  
"I don't need her anymore anyway.Too bad she's all run out of energy,but since you deliberately offered youself to me,I guess I could say,'dinner is served'?"  
  
The demon started laughing.  
  
"What?," Ryoko didn't get a thing...  
  
"Well silly dear,why do you think I brought you all here?Well of course to drain your energy!You three are the only beings in this galaxy who can create light hawk wings,  
the power of light lies within you.Now all I have to do is drain yours,and I will become invinsible," she said.  
  
Miyako smiled once again.  
  
"Well that won't happen," Ryoko muttered.  
  
The demon pulled it's cape off,only to reveal her shiny slimy skin.  
  
Her tentacles sort of stretched.  
  
She snapped her fingers twice and on her left hand appeared a sword,which looked alot like the one Mayuka used to have.  
  
It was blue,only a dark aura surounded it.  
  
She swung at Ryoko with incredible speed and strenght.  
  
Ryoko inmediatly blocked the demon's light sword with her own.  
  
The demon didn't seem to be using much strenght,which angered Ryoko.  
  
It was becoming real hard to hold her sword against hers.  
  
Ryoko pushed her lightsword towards the demon,who remained still.  
  
The space pirate shot a beam with her other hand.  
  
It was easily absorbed by the demon's shield.  
  
She kept throwing beams at her,which where all absorbed.  
  
The demon smiled,and then she made her move.  
  
She took her sword and swung below,where Ryoko did not expect her to attack.  
  
Ryoko saw it coming,but it was too late to block.  
  
Ryoko screamed in pain,her scream was probably heard across the entire galaxy.  
  
Mayuka woke up,as she heard the scream.  
  
Then she saw who had screamed...and why...  
  
Miyako's light sword was stuck on Ryoko's stomach.  
  
The demon pushed her sword forward and it made it's way through Ryoko's back.  
  
Ryoko's face went real pale,as she wasn't even feeling the rest of her body anymore.  
  
She touched her wound,and felt her own blood run through her fingers.  
  
However,she smiled.  
  
"It's o-over..." she said to herself.  
  
Miyako pulled the sword out of her stomach harshly.  
  
Instead of it's blueish color,now it seemed like a dark purple.  
  
The demon looked at it and then laughed with pleasure.  
  
Ryoko's legs weren't holding her up any longer.  
  
She fell on her knees.  
  
Mayuka was terrified.  
  
She tried to get up but she didn't have enough energy to do so.  
  
So she pulled herself towards Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko?Ryoko!?" she shook her lightly.  
  
Mayuka knew Ryoko wouldn't respond.  
  
She just didn't want it to be real.  
  
"Please say you're alright,Ryoko!," Mayuka said sadly.  
  
Tears started running through her cheeks as she hugged Ryoko and burried her face on Ryoko's shoulder.  
  
As she did,she started having some flashbacks....  
  
----  
Fin  
-----  
  
Sorry for not writing anymore,I just sort of forgot about it. Even though I'm not in school anymore,I'm still taking my drawing anime lessons.  
Besides,I'm sleeping in the daylight and awake at night,so I can't do much. I did have this story complete a couple of days ago. I jus forgot about  
posting it. I may begin making my chapters shorter...stick around for more(soon I hope).  
D.G~ 


	4. Flashbacks

To Choose A Mother:  
Chapter: Flashbacks  
Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi  
Sorry if my spelling or grammar is not the best. I think it's pretty good though. I'm puertorican and my original language is spanish. I'm merely   
trying to write in english because I know that there are more english readers. You can blame my english profesors for that,not me. Oh btw,does anyone know the english word for fin?  
------------  
  
"Waaaaaahaahaaaaaaa," Mayuka could hear herself cry.  
  
She saw a younger version of herself sitting by Funaho at the lake,holding her knee,which seemed to be bruised.  
  
She soon heard steps behind her,and as she turned,she saw Ryoko infront of her.  
  
"Little Mayuka,what's wrong?," she kneeled beside her.  
  
"I was running home and I fell,and my knee hurts...," Mayuka started crying again.  
  
Mayuka felt Ryoko's arms wrap around her and pull her close.  
  
"It's alright,everything will be just fine,Mayuka." she heard Ryoko's comforting voice say.  
  
Mayuka's pain went all away.  
  
Then the memory faded away.  
  
Now she could hear a soft beautiful voice humming some kind of lullaby.  
  
"Ryoko, I don't know why you bother singing to Mayuka,afterall,your voice is so annoying and horrible!,"she could hear  
  
"Shut up Ayeka,you'll wake her up!!," Ryoko yelled angrily back.  
  
----  
End flashback  
--------------  
  
"You were always there for me,Ryoko...how could I have forgotten?," she said to herself.  
  
"Oh,pitty,putty...I don't know which one of you is even more miserable..," Mayuka heard the voice of the demon say.  
  
Mayuka let go of Ryoko.  
  
"Why did you do this? Why so much hate? Why want to take over the wordl!?," Mayuka asked angrily,turning to face her.  
  
Miyako looked down at Mayuka.  
  
"What? Well,that is none of your business. However,before you die I will answer.My mother always said it was bad luck not to grant a person's last wish...," the demon said.  
  
Mayuka was angry,sad,hurt...however she was curious.  
  
"Hah,well it's easy.Your pitty-full family are the most powerful beings in this universe,aside from the goddesses. Part of what I did was to take revenge on Washu,that is why I killed her daughter.  
I know that if I posses your powers I will be invinsible,and I will be able to battle with the Goddesses. You see,I too was a Godess myself, I was exhiled and  
Tokimi took my place. Tsunami turned me into what I am now...and just because of how I look...I lost my family,friends and my lover...So if anyone won't love me,I may as well kill them all!,"  
  
With those last words,the demon pulled her light sword out,and attacked Mayuka.  
  
-----  
FIN  
-------  
  
-Well sorry for taking so long. Me leaving Ryoko dead depends on the reviews. You decide 


	5. Power Within

To Choose A Mother:  
Chapter: Power Within  
Disclaimer:Don't own Tenchi,don't claim to.  
Well peoples,get ready for another long wait,this story WILL be finished (its a promise) however,school is back and I cant update that much anymore. So you'll have to wait. I made this chapter a little longer though!  
-----  
Mayuka screamed as she felt the demon's light sword go right through her stomach.   
  
She had attacked her just like Ryoko.  
  
Surprisingly,it didn't hurt her one bit.  
  
Mayuka opened her eyes,which she had pressed against one another.  
  
The demon still had her sword stuck inside her stomach but it didn't hurt.  
  
"What?," the demon watched confusedly.  
  
She pulled it out,and it had blood all over it.  
  
Mayuka suddenly felt as if she were full of energy from every inch of her body.  
  
The demon watched surprisedly,as a strange pink aura surrounded Mayuka.  
  
She glared at the monster and her clothes started changing,she was turning into something else.  
  
Mayuka felt as if every inch of her body were growing,as she soon found herself wearing something which texture seemed like fur,it was dark purple.  
  
It had yellow lines across it.  
  
She felt her hands turn into claws.  
  
Where did this power come from?, she asked herself mentally.  
  
She decided she'd better use those claws.  
  
And since she was lower than the demon (remember she's 11 yrs old!) she decided she'd better fix that problem.  
  
Mayuka felt herself float a few inches from the ground.  
  
She tackled the monster,and with her claws,grabbed her neck.  
  
She felt her claws bury deep into the demon's throat,past her sticky skin.

The demons eyes turned redish as she strugled to get Mayuka's hand off her throath.  
  
No matter how much she kicked her,how hard she pulled,her hands wouldnt come off.  
  
Mayuka felt the cold liquid run over her fury hands.  
  
It was blood.  
  
Somehow she couldn't take her hands off it's throath.  
  
She wanted to keep squeezing...squeezing....  
  
The demon finnally regained the strenght to teleport and Mayuka felt herself hit the cold floor.  
  
Miyako held her throath as blood kept dripping from the holes in it.  
  
"I will not be defeated..." she whispered.  
  
She pulled her sword again and cut Mayuka who had remained in the floor while recovering her strenght.  
  
However,this did not hurt her.  
  
"Impossible," the demon whispered to herself.  
  
She had her sword right across Mayuka's neck (very close to her head) and she still felt nothing?  
  
Mayuka stood up (the sword remained through her neck) and attacked Miyako with her claws, she slashed across the demon's chest.  
  
It was now bleeding.

A wide smile formed across Mayuka's face as she finnally killed the demon.  
  
She had her claws stuck in her chest,and harshly removed them.

Miyako's bloody body laid in the floor,and Mayuka kicked it just to make sure she wasn't alive.  
  
Mayuka ran to Ryoko and had a strange urge to try and wake her up again.  
  
She shook her lightly,"wake up,Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Ryoko you're alive!," she yelled as she hugged Ryoko tightly.  
  
"Mayuka? What happened to you?," Ryoko asked.  
  
"What do you mean what happened to me?," Mayuka asked confusedly.  
  
"Oh my god! Mayuka are you alright?!," Ryoko asked surprisedly.  
  
Mayuka had deep cuts all over her body and one especially in her stomach,which was bleeding alot.  
  
She had also a very deep wound in her neck.  
  
Her pink white dotted dress had a reddish pink color now.  
  
As Mayuka realized what Ryoko talked about,these wounds began to hurt.  
  
The pain was too much to bear and Mayuka passed out on Ryoko's arms.  
  
"Oh my god Mayuka!," Ryoko took her pulse,her heart had stopped beating.  
  
Mayuka started getting cold very quick.  
  
"Mayuka!?MAYUKA!!!,"  
-----  
End of the chapter.  
-More will come when I have the time. Stick an eye out! *one reader sticks his eye out* *-_-;* THATS NOT WHAT I MEAN!


End file.
